I'm In Love With You And All Your Little Things
by sugarpuff13
Summary: Emily moves to Toronto & Degrassi after Pam finds out about A. Neither Emily or Imogen have had a girlfriend. Rated M for later chapters just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Emily was sick of it. Her mom rambling on and on about A, as if she hadn't heard enough from A herself. She was just sitting there on the couch, not even processing what they were saying to her. All she wanted was to go out for a while. To see her friends. She had been under interrogation since Pam found an A text on her phone and made Emily tell everything. She didn't know what was going to happen. What consequences would this have on her and her friends? A always said they would be in trouble if anyone ever found out. And now since Mona has been discovered as A and that there is more than one, the four girls were terrified of what A was going to do. From about a 15 minute lecture from her parents all she managed to hear was the last sentence.

"We're moving to Toronto." Emily jerked her head in her mother's direction, a look of sheer shock on her face.

"What!?"

"Emily, we are not staying here anymore if that means you are in danger!"

"Mom I'm fine! I'm not hurt, nothing's happened! Plus Mona is in Radley what's going to happen!?"

"It's for the best Em. We've already got the house. We're moving next week and that's final." Pam turned and walked out the room.

"Can I at least have my phone back to tell Hanna, Spencer and Aria?" Emily yelled after her. She didn't get a reply. Emily just stood up and walked out the house.

oOoOo

"You can't be moving! Not now. We need you!" Hanna exclaimed. The four girls were sitting in Spencer's kitchen.

"I don't even get a say. It's all been decided. Leaving next week." Emily looked glum. She couldn't even look her friends in the eye. She was looking down at her hands in her lap twiddling her thumbs.

"I see where you mom is coming from." Aria said, casually. All heads tuned to look at her.

"What?" Hanna questioned.

"I mean think about it. If it was my daughter being cyber-stalked I'd want her as far away as possible. And my parents took us to Iceland to get Mike and I away from the Ali thing and I wouldn't be surprised if I was moving too, for a while at least." Emily thought about what Aria had said. Her mom was just doing this to protect her. She was dropping her whole life and relocating just so she is safe.

"You're right." Emily smiled at Aria.

"So what, you're fine with moving now?" Spencer asked.

"Obviously I don't want to go, but I understand what my mom is doing and if moving is what's going to give her peace at mind then I'm not going to object."  
"What if we never see you again?"

"You will don't worry! Summer I'll be back and we'll keep in touch over Skype." Emily reassured them all.

"We're just going to miss you Em." There were tears forming in Hanna's eyes. Then Spencer's. Then Aria's . Then Emily's.

"We'll be fine guys. We've survived worse. I love you." Emily brought them all into a hug.

"We love you too." They all said in unison.

oOoOo

Emily had just arrived Toronto. Her mom had already shipped their stuff there and got the house ready before she took Emily away. All that was left to do was decorate. They arrived pretty late so Emily decided to just go to bed. She didn't have anything to do with her time so she had decided to start school straight away. Degrassi Community School. It even sounded awful. She didn't know what it was like. She didn't know what the people would be like. All she knew is that she hated it already. But she wasn't going to be bitter. She was going to try. For her mom's sake.

oOoOo

Pam had just dropped Emily off outside of Degrassi. She walked up the steps and through the main doors. She stood there looking around for a few minutes until a boy with long dark hair approached her.

"Are you lost?" he said with a slight laugh.

"Oh." Emily was startled. She didn't see him coming. "I'm just looking for the main office. Do you know where it is?" "I'll walk you there." He smiled. "Are you new here or are you just visiting?"  
"I'm new, just moved here from Pennsylvania."  
"Why?"  
"It's a really long, confusing story."

"Of course. I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm Eli. And you are?"  
"Emily."

"Well Emily, here is the office and I better get going or I'll be late for class. I'll see you around!" he said as he walked away. Emily smiled to herself. Maybe Degrassi isn't as bad as she thought it would be.

oOoOo

After her meeting with Principle Simpson, Emily now knew what the rules were, what her schedule was and had her student ID. The only thing left was where each class was. Principle Simpson followed her out his office and spied two girls chatting by some lockers.

"Imogen! Fiona!" he called. The two girls looked round at him to see him waving them over.

"Emily, this is Fiona and Imogen." He said gesturing between the girls.

"Hey." The two girls grinned.

"Girls, this is Emily. She just moved her from Pennsylvania and she is in most of your classes. I'd love it if you could show her around."  
"Sure!" Imogen exclaimed.

"I can't right now. Student Council. But I'll be sure to catch up with you two." Fiona smiled. She nodded at Emily and gave Imogen a hug before sauntering off.

"Thanks Imogen. And good luck Emily. I'm sure you'll love it here." Simpson said patting her on the shoulder before going back into his office. Emily turned to face Imogen who was still smiling.

"Let me see your schedule." She said holding out her hand. Emily handed it over.

"We are in the _exact_ same classes!" she squeeled.

"Yaay!" Emily grinned. She was intreaged by this girl. She didn't know why. But she wanted to know more about her. She wanted to spend time with her. She wanted to be her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry about the delay in the update for this story but I've been so so so busy but I'll try and update more often from now on:) **

Emily and Imogen walked to the first class after lunch which was math. Imogen began talking before she even got through the door.  
"Sorry I'm late Mr Armstrong but Mr Simpson was talking to me and wanted me help Emily here around. She's new." The teacher who Emily had now learned was called Mr Armstrong peered round the back of Imogen to see her standing there.  
"Okay Imogen take your seat." Imogen scurried off and Emily was left standing there at the front of the class in front of a bunch of strangers with a big man walking towards her. Needless to say she was terrified.  
"So Emily. Why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself?" he said gesturing to the middle of the front of the class. Emily bit her lip and slowly walked towards the indicated point of the floor. She swallowed hard before speaking.  
"Um hi. My name is Emily Fields. I'm 17 and I just moved here from Pennsylvania with my mom. My dad will be joining us soon but he is with the army in Afghanistan right now." Emily just nodded as if to say 'that's me finished' and Mr Armstrong noticed.  
"Thank you Emily. Take a seat up the back next to Imogen." She shot him a quick smile before racing to her seat. Just as he was about to start the lesson Principle Simpson asked to talk to him outside for a few minutes. As soon as the door closed behind him the chatter erupted from the class. Imogen turned to Emily straight away.  
"Do you want to hang out after school? Get to know each other a little bit?" Her smile took up almost half her face it was so big. Emily couldn't help but smile back.  
"Yeah that sounds great thanks!" Imogen squealed.  
"Yaay! How about we head over to The Dot and get some coffee?"  
"Looking forward to it!" Emily smiled. Just then it hit her. The realisation. She was already developing a crush on this girl. This girl she had met 5 minutes ago. This girl she didn't even know what her last name was.

oOoOo

The end of the school day came and Imogen and Emily were walking out of their class. They were walking out of the front doors when they saw Fiona waiting on the steps.  
"Fifi!" Imogen yelled as she ran to the other girl and hugged her. Emily couldn't stop thinking about how cute she was.  
"Emily and I are going to The Dot for coffee. Do you want to join us?"  
"I wish I could Immy but I have work! Another day though!" Imogen pouted before smiling and hugging Fiona again.  
"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow." Imogen kissed Fiona's cheek before walking back to Emily. When they got to The Dot the two girls ordered their coffee and sat down at a table. Neither of them said anything for a moment. Imogen was the first to speak.  
"Sooo…what do you want to talk about?" she smiled.  
"Well you know things about me after I had to say it in class so how about you tell me some things about you?" Imogen sat up straight before talking.  
"Okay well my name is Imogen Moreno. I'm 17 and I live with my dad. Him and my mom split up when I was younger and she has a new family now so I don't see her that much but I don't care really I don't want her in my life, she was never there for me growing up."  
"That sucks. I'm sorry." Emily didn't really know what to say.  
"Don't be its fine! Anyways, how was your first day at Degrassi? Did you meet anyone else besides Fiona and myself?"  
"Yeah actually I was talking to this one boy when I first got here. Eli. He seems really nice." Imogen giggled.  
"Yeah Eli is great. I actually dated him for a while!" Emily felt her heart sink a little. She knew her crush was stupid but now she knew Imogen definitely liked boys and she had no chance with her. She was debating on whether or not to tell her she was gay. She didn't look like someone who would judge her on that but she hardly knew her so she couldn't be so sure. Imogen noticed Emily was zoned out a little and changed the subject.  
"So why did you move to Toronto?" she asked with a bright smile.  
"It's a complicated story." was all Emily was able to respond. The cogs in her mind were still going at 100 miles per hour.  
"If you don't want to tell me then it's fine, I understand. We can talk about something else." Emily realised she had been zoned out and focused back onto her conversation.  
"No that's not it at all. I'll tell you but it is pretty weird. Do you want the long or the short version?" Imogen put her finger on her chin and pretended to think for a second before saying "Long please!" Emily laughed.  
"Okay well I must start way at the beginning, a few years back. The summer before 10th grade my friends Alison, Aria, Hanna, Spencer and I were having a sleepover in Spencer's barn. But when we woke up Alison wasn't there. We went to her house and she wasn't there. We waited a day and she didn't come home. Days passed and she still didn't show up. When 11th grade started she still hadn't been found and the four of us stopped talking. Aria moved to Iceland for a year. Spencer got caught up in academics. Hanna lost a ton of weight and became best friends with a girl called Mona, who Alison used to bully, and they became the hot girls of the school. That sounds cheesy but you know what I mean." Imogen laughed but nodded as if to say go on. "Anyways at the start of 11th grade I started to get weird anonymous notes. They were talking about secrets that only Alison knew about. And they were signed "-A" so naturally I thought Ali was back and playing a trick on me. But then they found her body. She had been dead since the night she went missing and buried in her back yard. At her funeral I found out that Aria, Hanna and Spencer were getting the notes too and then we got them constantly. They ended up becoming my best friends again. The notes started off innocent but then A got more sinister. They put steroids into my medicine to stop me from swimming, made us end our relationships, set us up for murder, tried to kill Hanna by hitting her with a car and tried to kill me my locking my in a barn with a locked, running car!" Imogen's expression read oh my god I cannot believe this happened to you. "A had this stuff on us that could send us all to jail and used it against us so we didn't tell anyone. And we found out that Ali was in the exact same situation before she died and Spencer eventually figured out who A was. Hanna's friend Mona. She ended up diagnosed mentally insane and was send to a mental hospital rather than jail. It got on the news and everyone found out. When my mom found out she moved us up here to get me away from it all. I mean it sucks to have to move away from your friends but I know she did it to keep me safe." Imogen was literally speechless. She didn't know what to say. She stood up and sat next to Emily in the booth and hugged her. Emily hugged her back and felt like she was floating. She knew nothing about this girl yet she was making her feel like this. No one had ever made her feel like this. Not even Alison. Imogen sat up and said "I heard something about that on the news yesterday, that 4 American girls were stalked but I had no idea that all that went on or that it was you! I'm so sorry!" Imogen's mouth was still hanging open in shock. Emily smiled.  
"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. You didn't try to kill me or tell everyone I was gay." Imogen raised an eyebrow.  
"You're gay?" Emily mentally face palmed. She took a deep breath before answering.  
"Yeah I am." She gave Imogen a nervous smile.  
"So is Fiona! She has a girlfriend. Charlie." Imogen was clearly trying to make me feel better and change the subject from me to anything else and I was really grateful for that. "Do you want to take a walk down to the mall and visit her? She works at the juice bar. I'm sure she'll give us a discount." Imogen winked. Emily just laughed.  
"That sounds fun." Imogen linked arms with Emily before walking out the door.

**Okay so I know this chapter wasn't at all good but I needed it in order to set the plot for the rest of this fic. Just bear with me on this. The next chapter will be better I promise!:) **


End file.
